


Comfort

by rosenkrone



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Kou walks Rin home.  (Spoilers for the last anime episode and current manga chapters)





	Comfort

The walk to the apartment is over all too soon and Kou frowns when Rin pulls her hand away without a word.  It stings but Kou knows it is nothing compared to what Rin is going through at the moment.  She follows after Rin, swallowing past the lump in her throat as she catches a slight sniffle.  Eventually they reach the familiar doorway and Rin fumbles with the key, her hand shaking just enough to keep her from properly inserting it into the lock.

Kou places her hand on top of Rin’s, stilling the clumsy movements.  Her touch lingers, voice slightly rough as she finally finds her words.  “Here, let me.” 

Rin presses the key against Kou’s hand without a word and turns her gaze to the faded hallway carpet.  She shifts, fingers fidgeting with the sleeves her jacket as Kou unlocks the door.  Kou carefully guides Rin inside once the door is open, helping her to reach the bedroom.  The silence continues to stretch between them, broken only by the sound of a soft hiccup.

Kou reaches out, brushing strands of hair back behind Rin’s ear and pausing when she notices the sheen of tears that are now visible.  “Rin, are you okay?”  Kou winces even as the words leave her mouth, throat suddenly dry. 

“I’m sorry…”  Rin’s words are barely above a whisper.

Taking a step back, Kou attempts to put some distance between them, suddenly feeling as if she is only making things worse.  “It’s not your fault.” 

“Don’t go…”  A hand catches her sleeve before she can go too far and Kou freezes as she catches sight of the tears trailing down Rin’s cheeks.  “At least for tonight…”

Not trusting herself to speak, Kou nods, closing the distance between them and pulling Rin into a hug.  


End file.
